Why Don't We All Just Be Pirates
by Just One Iris and a Lily
Summary: 1st FF. PotC: Black PearlMarauders crossover. Chapter Six now up. Summary is inside. JPxLE SBxOC WTxES RLxOC
1. Bored Days of our Pathetic Lives

**Why Don't We All Just Be Pirates**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Pirates. If I did I'd have Harry and Ginny doing the Tango in the first book. BUT DID THAT HAPPEN? If you said No, you were correct and I am not JKR. I also own this stupid plot, but not the idea. I read a story my cousin emailed me (and she wrote it too) and I got this idiotic Idea to switch the Buffy gang with the Marauders.

Summary: Dear Sirius is feeling lazy and so he and the Marauders sneak into the Abandoned Defense Against the Dark Arts Classroom. Lily catches them and then that stupid Peter grabs and item whisking them back to find ALL of them with the PotC gang.

Author's Note: It's my first Fan Fiction, ever. So like Review and I'll give you a Virtual Sirius The Pirate Stuffed Doll.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

It was a lazy, rainy Saturday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everyone felt the gloomy atmosphere affect them as everyone seemed too depressed to do anything. Even the dear Marauders weren't even interested in anything, even though they tried. They didn't even want to snog girls, which was probably one of their favorite pastimes. Besides James trying to get Lily Evans to fall in love with him.

Even Dumbledore seemed a bit off at Breakfast, not his usual, happy/joking self. The Slytherins were moving sluggishy and acting a bit more, nice than usual. The Ravenclaws could not find good insults to throw at the Hufflepuffs. The Hufflepuffs were yelling at the Slytherins, whom the Gryffindors had not hexed that day. It was a lazy, off day.

In the deer Gryffindor common room, the Marauders lay around limply, talking about past pranks they had pulled. Peter was running up and down from the Boys Dorms getting things for Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter.

"Padfoot, are you bored or what?" James asked his fellow friends as he sat in the Armchair, his feet dangling over the left arm. Sirius, who was sitting upside down in pure boredom looked over at James and spoke "Well, there is nothing we can do except explore that hidden Defense Against the Dark Arts room we found last week." Sirius looked over at Moony, "Moony" "Whatever floats your boats." Remus replied while just sitting there. His shaggy brown-hued hair reaching down to his eyebrows. Moony looked over to Sirius, who looked to James, who looked to the last Marauder. "Wormtail?" James asked as he arched his brow. "It's our last year, so lets make it count," he squeaked as he trembled slightly. Peter was a bit afraid, so this was going to be great. "Lets do it you guys." James said as he sat up, the Marauders were going to do something.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

"No wonder while they abandoned this room," Remus said as he examined the blood stains on the walls. A few knives lay out on the broken desk and then loads of chairs with only one or two legs were thrown out across the floor. "Wonder what happened here?" James said as he poked at a cage of a dead, presumed spider was left. Peter just stood in the doorway, shaking as Sirius prodded through the books. The door opened again and a voice screamed "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Two girls had popped in behind none other than Lily Evans.

"Evans!" James called, his arms sticking out, almost like her was about to embrace her, "Welcome to the party! You're just in time for Seven Minutes in Heaven!" He said as he grasped her hand and pulled her towards him. Peter scurried to a bookshelf and looked through the books as he grabbed on. "Pirates IN THE Caribbean; The Story of Famous Pirates." Peter read aloud. Sirius scurried over to where Peter was and looked at the book. James pulled Lily over, who tried not to be pulled over to where everyone was gathering. Remus pulled the book out of Peter's hand. "Let me take this," he said as he blew the dust off of the cover. A golden skull was revealed.

"Well flip it open," Lily said as she struggled to be free of James' grasp, which was impossibly hard to do. Remus flipped open the book to the first page. The yellow tinge and the dry texture felt good as he read the first line. "Wish to experience this world first hand? Then flip to page Forty-four and read aloud. All present will join you." Remus arched his brow and looked at everyone. "So?" The girls who the Marauders recognized as Coral and Jenni, two of Lily's best friends.

"Well read it Moony! It's some stupid thing just to scare us." Sirius said. "No Sirius! It will probably kill us!" "Just read it Moony!" James screamed as he grabbed the book out of Remus' hands. He flipped to page Forty-four and started to read. "Be ye not lilly-livered me hearty! Adventure in the highest degree awaits ye!" He screamed as Lily tried to yank the book out of his hands. "NO JAMES YOU ASSHOLE!" Lily screamed as Remus was pushed down by Peter. Jenni and Coral where only watching the fight. The room slowly started to spin and fade as the Marauders, Lily, Coral, and Jenni spun into the Darkness.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

As the view finally came in place. The Hogwarts students found themselves right next to the Ocean. No longer in the Hogwarts uniform as they saw. In this Eighteenth Century attire proper for each person. "Excuse me?" Lily asked to the nearest person that wasn't some one they knew. "What town is this I may ask?" The lady chuckled and spoke in an amused tone "Port Royal?" "The century?" The woman looked at Lily as if she was crazy. "It 'tis the 18th Century m'dear." Lily turned back to Marauders and her friends who were suddenly right behind her. "Bloody hell," Lily said as she tripped on the dress. James' caught her and said, 'I knew you would fall for me." A loud "SMACK" was heard as Lily's hand collided with James' face.

Meanwhile Sirius was looking at the ships, he had an idea pop into his head. "I WANNA BE A PIRATE." Everyone stared at him. Coral and Jenni giggled at the fact, if Sirius were to become a pirate he'd be a sexy one. "What? I do!" Sirius said as everyone started laughing.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

AN: If you review I'll get done with the next chapter faster. Any special things you wanna see? Put them in your comment and I may just add them if I think it would add a great twist to the story.

Oh yeah, don't kill me please. I'm here to work on my writing skills while taming my muse. So if you wanna help me with my writing pretty please put that in your comment. ;D

-A.J.D.-


	2. No One Can Resist James!

AN: I do not own anything. And if I owned the book Will and Elizabeth would throw Jack over the ship while doing the can-can and in the 6th book Dumbledore would turn into a flying pink hippo. Did that happen? Nope. So I own nothiiiiing.

** No One Can Resist James!**

"Look what you did James you ass!" Lily screamed, "AND YOU'RE HEAD BOY AND YOU FREAKING WENT INTO ONE OF THE WORST ROOMS IN THE SCHOOL WHERE SOME FIVE STUDENTS WERE MURDERED BY A DERANGED TEACHER! SO NOW YOU FREAKING GET US STUCK IN THE DAMN 18TH CENTURY!" All James could do was stare. "You look really good in the corset you know Lils." **SMACCCCCCCCCCK!** "What the hell Lils," James asked! "You blasted little asshole. JUST GO SNOG LUCINDA," Lily screamed. "But LILS!" James whined. Lily turned to him and glared at him. "If you ever become someone I can freaking respect, I'll never go out with you. Even if some how kismet wants us too, I shall never ever fall in love with out." Lily said as she turned and started to walk away.

"WAIT UP LILY!" Jenni yelled as she trotted after Lily. Coral turned to James. "You really flipped that up James. I've told you Lily hates it when you hit on her and flirt with her. She also wants you to stop being a damn ass and actually stop being mean to people. Can't you ever freaking do what she says? Actually be mature for once? I've helped you so many times and you've just ignore me! Also, snogging girls does not make her feel any better!" Coral said to him coldly. "So she likes me!" James said all of a sudden. "I never said that!" Coral said. "You said me snogging girls does not make her feel better! So she feels jealous when I snog girls who are not her!" James explained! "Um, Lily wait up!" Coral said as she tried to run. James caught her and said, "You're not going anywhere."

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

Lily watched as Jessi ran up to her and sighed. "We've gotta find a way back." Lily said as she sighed. "Where's the book?" Jessi asked, her brow raised. "It flew off someplace." Lily said, "I sorta remember it flying away. Not which direction though." Jessi sighed and looked at Lily. "You do know he likes you right?" Jessi asked. "Well, yeah. He's really cute. But I don't like him" Jessi nodded sarcastically and laughed. "C'mon Lils. Let's find someplace." Lily smiled faintly and followed Jessi to someplace.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

"Seriously Prongs," Sirius said, "I WANNA BE A PIRATE!" Remus looked over at Sirius and laughed, "You won't get too far. Most pirates get murdered by others." Sirius went pale. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Sirius yelled frowning. "Don't be a pirate," Remus said. "Who says they don't want who to be a pirate?" A groggily voice replied.

The Marauders and Coral turned towards a man with long black hair, some strands braided. He wore tattered clothes. "Who are you?" Coral asked. Remus arched his brow. Peter was out cold on the ground. Sirius was staring at the man. And James? He was on the ground looking up at the guy wanting the know who the hell he was. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow, love. I am a pirate."

AN/ Shory yes, but I don't caaaaare.


	3. You Scream Like A Lassie

DISCLAIMEEEEEEEEER- I do not own POTC- If I did Barbossa and Captain Norrington would have gone fishing singing Kelly Clarkson and Kenny Chesney songs. If I owned Harry Potter, Ron would have attacked Harry for kissing his sister.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

"COOL A REAL PIRATE!" Sirius screeched! "Boy, shut up. You sound like a little lassie!" Jack repeated twirling his over adorned hand. The other Marauders stared (except for Peter, he was still out cold the fart lard) at this new person. "Well _captain_, your ship?" James asked, paranoid with his head throbbing from where Lily had smacked him. "That one," Jack pointed to a ship further along on the docks, "I'm gonna steal her!" Jack gushed at the thought. Remus then chimed in a sing song voice, "NUTTTTTTTCAAAAAAAASE" "Put a sock in it Moony," Sirius said.

Sirius looked at Jack, who looked at Remus, who was looking at Sirius. James arched is brow. "Well, go on and steal it." James said arching his brow. "I just might," Jack said in a mocking tone as he marched off to go steal his ship. "Remus, how long you give him?" James asked. Sirius glared at James. "Well, since he is walking like a he had a few glasses of Firewhiskey, I give him twelve minutes." "Five Knuts," James asked? "You're so on." Coral looked at the boys while shaking her head.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

"You like messing with his head, don't you!" Jessi said all of a sudden. "What?" Lily asked, confused. "You mess with James' head! You always pretend you hate his guts, but you like him," Jessi said frowning, "It's amazing you got some many OWLS, but can't figure out what one of your friends is trying to say." Lily looked at her friend angrily. "What gives you the idea I like James?" Jessi looked smug and pointed at her feet. "The fact that we walked down to where there was some sand and the thing you drew in the sand looks a lot like James." "Oh. That sucks."

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

"HAHA!" James said as he peered at the Jack-person starting to scurry away from the guards. Remus looked smug. "Sorry Prongs, you never said before or after and I don't have a watch, so we're a bit stuck. Coral, you have a knut I can use to flip?" Coral rolled her eyes and spoke, "Aren't YOU supposed to have the coins? And no, I don't have squat on me. Ladies aren't supposed to jingle." Sirius looked up, "Don't you mean jiggle?" Coral glared at him, "You blasted little pervert!"

James looked at Remus, "That's code meaning she's broke," James stated matter-of-factly. "Note To Self: Kill you all," Coral said as she glared at the bunch. "Wait, Peter is stirring," Remus said poking at him. "Nice, now we can get a move on."

"CORAL! Stop talking to yourself!" James said. "NO! I'm planning what to put on the restraining order!"

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

**AJD/Halli's Replies To Comments-**

LJS4everandAlways2- Done deal! I've seen Dead Mans Chest at least 10 times. The lines at our theater are murder, so we always go 30-45 minute before the movie starts. The only reason Lily is so mean has been answered in the above. And your writing skills do kick arse. Just to let you know. ;D I didn't like Barbossa coming back though. Can't wait to see how Jack tells Elizabeth and Will he's alive. The Will/Elizabeth/Jack love triangle makes my head hurt though.

**Halli's Musings and Notes-**

I'm lazy and working on some graphics and other things. If the updates get farther apart, don't fret. I'll update soon. I always have time before watching NASCAR races and in the mornings. Do remember as opf August 15th, I have Softmore school, but since it ends at 2:45, I can always get on and write a chapter. So don't fret if they also get shorter. Sometimes I write these late at night, and I wanna get to bed. ;D Oh and AJD is my nickname I got from a friend. It stands for A Jacked Dog. Don't ask about the story.

**Credits- **

The dear chat between Jessi and Lily actually is an edit of a chat I had with a friend when we were in Louisiana with our Nun/Teacher helping the Katrina victims. I edited the chat to make it that.


	4. Who Knew Police Were Drunks?

**DISCLAIMER- **I do not own ANYTHING with PotC, if I did, there would be a Karaoke night and Jack would have had to sing a Shania Twain song. I DON'T OWN HER EITHER! If I owned Harry Potter, dear Draco and Snape would do the cha-cha after Snape killed Dumbledore(WHO IS NOT DEAD) If only, if only. But I don't own then and if you wanna sue me?

**-The Story-**

-**Chapter 4-**

**-Who Knew Police Officers Were Drunks?- **

"So you guys? Should we head over to the square or whatever?" Coral asked glaring at James in a murdering way. If she could kill people by looking at them, James would be dead 100x over. Sirius poked his head up because he was still looking at the bloody ship. "Are there cute girls and broom cupboards?" Sirius asked finally interested in something that was not pirating. "You bloody ass," Coral said glaring at him and starting to curse in another language. "Sirius, I thought there was a rule we made that says you can't get girls who speak three other languages, and were born in that country mad, yes?" Remus asked throwing some sand at Peter. "WAKE UP!"

"Why SHOULD I wake up?" Peter mumbled as he got up from a few rocks. "BECAUSE WE'RE IN PORT ROYALE!" Coral barked at him. Her black curls falling in front of her shoulders. "OH CRAP!" James said sarcastically, "She's ANNNNNGRY!" Coral turned to him and starting speaking Spanish. They figured out some words, but for right now it was a lost cause.

"Soooo, Coral," Sirius chimed as he placed his head on her shoulder. "Flip off you arse, just because Lily and me are the only 7th year girls who had a snog-session with you, doesn't mean you go after me you bastard," she hissed as she thrust his head, shifting his body off balance, onto the dock. "Oww." "Bastard," she hissed.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

"So, Jessi what should we do?" Lily asked looking at the brunette gil twirling a piece of hair just staring off into space. "We can discuss a book I just read, because you have read it before. I know, I borrowed it from you," Jessi suggested as she shoved her glasses from sliding down her nose. She only wore them if she needed to point out small details, which Lily needed her to do today. "Hmm, lets."

"So, what did you read Jessi?" Lily inquired looking at her. "I read the book 'Five People' and 'The Little Prince'. The Little Prince thought me the meaning of life and 'Five People' taught me about faith." Jessi replied bluntly as she looked at the sea. "The Little Prince, taught me mostly about faith and life. Nothing more or less. I didn't like either that much, but they were okay for others." Lily said as she followed Coral's gaze. "What a pretty black ship," Coral said as she followed the ship sailing out of sight, behind a cliff. They then went back to discussing books.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

The Marauders (and Coral) walked up towards the town, finally running into Lily and Jessi who were in a discussion of books. "LILY!" "CORAL!" "JESSI!" "CORAL!" "Please don't tell me that arrogant, self centered, over-inflated ego, jerk Potter is here to stalk me!" "Eh-hem, I'm right here," James said clearing his throat. 'SHUT UP POTTER," Coral barked as she looked at Jessi and Lily, "They kidnapped me, forcing me to speak." "Oh, Lily! You should get a restraining order against James! OOOOOF" Sirius said as James hit him in the stomach. HARD.

Lily looked smug and got up. "Let's stay as a group, but I swear Potter," Coral said as she glared at him, "You do anything to tick Lily, Jessi, or me off, I'll make sure your dreams of kiddies go out the door." Lily and Jessi started laughing, and Lily fell on the ground. "Ummm, Okay Coral." James said as he grew suddenly pale. Coral was not the girl to mess with. They then started moving towards the town. James being extra stiff.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

As they neared a Blacksmith's shop they watched as Jack ran into the building. "Hey look, there is Jack!" Sirius said as he watched Jack disappear from sight. They waited a few minutes, hearing the cling of metal every once in awhile as they moved closer. A drunk was walking by as Jack ran out. The drunk hit Jack over the head with his bottle and looked at him. He screamed in a high-pitch over and over, "I CAUGHT HIM! I CAUGHT HIM!" Coral looked at Lily, who was staring at the fat drunk hopping up and down with a broken rum bottle. "Whoever knew that the Police were drunks," Peter said as they all groaned.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

**END CHAPTER**

**AJD/Halli's Replies To Comments- **

LJS4everandAlways2 - I also have not the slightest clue why Barbossa is back. And Elizabeth should have told Jack, so now Will thinks she's in an affair and being a two-timing whore (I love that line from your FF) I didn't like this chapter's Disclaimers because I've been having so many migranes it's hard to think, but I hope next time I'll find something witty and funny.

**Halli's Musings and Notes- **FOUR PAGES of writing dolls. XP All of you silent lurkers best reply. 0

**Credits- **

All in the disclaimers.

Dreams of Kiddies line - My best friend (Maria) said that to a boy she really hated. I based Coral off of Maria.

Jessi is based off of a friend who always wants to discuss books and kiss her boyfriend. She also has a slight addiction to Chuck Norris. (I've put everything in the FF except for Chuck Norris)

Chuck Norris is based off of Chuck Norris.

**DISCLAIMER- **I do not own ANYTHING with PotC, if I did, there would be a Karaoke night and Jack would have had to sing a Shania Twain song. I DON'T OWN HER EITHER! If I owned Harry Potter, dear Draco and Snape would do the cha-cha after Snape killed Dumbledore(WHO IS NOT DEAD) If only, if only. But I don't own then and if you wanna sue me? I'm gonna run to MEXICO! If you look to the bottom, you can see this in Fine Print


	5. Sirius and Coral? No way!

-**Why Don't We All Just Be Pirates?-**

**-The Story-**

**-Chapter Five-**

**-Sirius and Coral? No!-**

**DISCLAIMER- **I do not own PotC, if I did. All you Orlando Bloom fangirls would have murdered me! I also do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Sirius would have never died. Instead he would have turned into a piece of cardboard for your home pleasure. Not for resale, only in select stores only. Sausage.

Coral laughed softly as she watched Sirius look at the Jack person being carried away. "You look so flipping funny Sirius," Coral taunted as Sirius glared at her. That glare, often melted so many hearts, but only turned cold hearts warm. Coral being one of those cold hearted ones. (Lily apparently was anti-Sirius and had never been even close to even hugging him.) She shuddered as Sirius turned away. "Sirius, is this a bad time to say I told you so?" Remus asked as Jessi giggled softly. Lily smacked the back of her head. "Hey!" Jessi said angrily.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

Elizabeth Swann looked out the window of her bedroom into the streets of the town. Most people did not walk around in groups of seven, especially if they were in their teens. She watched as the red headed one was yelling at one of the boys with raven black hair. She finally smacked him. Elizabeth watched as the group finally proceeded into one of the Taverns/Hotels. She sighed softly and then returned to the vanity desk.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

The group finally proceeded into the tavern. All eyes drew onto James and Sirius, who were probably the sexiest people there. Sirius smiled and proceeded over to the bar, "Excuse me miss, but can you tell me how much a room would cost for a night or two?" The young woman turned to Sirius and gasped, "Oh, how many people," she asked in a tone that Sirius often got. (A/N:**SLUTS) **"Well seven," Sirius said gesturing over towards the Marauders, Lily, Coral, and Jessi. The woman peered over at James and Remus and smiled softly. "Hmm," She said pondering. "Maybe I can change you mind somehow," Sirius asked. "Well."

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

-Twenty Minutes Later-

Sirius emerged from the room smiling with a key. "What did you do you bloody pervert?" Coral asked arching her brow. "Snog with a girl for twenty minutes, get 3 nights free," Sirius said in a commercial-type way, he smiled cheesily and made the way up the stairs. "Apparently, it has 3 floors, not including the basement, which has about, four rooms." Sirius explained as he walked up to the third floor. He put the key in one of the holes and opened the door. One bed, 3 chairs, and one loveseat, in which the cushions were mismatched. James smirked.

"James, I know what you are thinking. WE ARE NOT SHARING A DAMN BED," Lily screamed as she grabbed the bedding. One comforter and one thin sheet. She threw the comforter down in the corner of the small room and then the other sheet about three feet away from the comforter. She grabbed the pillows which had lost all of the fluff in them and thrust them on the ground too. Coral then grabbed the cushions on the couch and set them across the room. "Sirius, you sleep on the pillows, James on the sheet, Remus I guess the comforter, and Peter, you can sleep on the floor. Is that okay?" Coral asked. Peter nodded as he looked at the wooden floor, "It's fine."

"Coral, you can sleep on the couch. Jessi on the bed, and I'll also sleep on the floor somewhere. I may just shove a few chairs together. We can switch tomorrow night." Lily said taking off from where Coral was at. James frowned at the thought having to sleep on the sheet, but it was okay. Not as fancy as his own bed at home, but it would work for now. Sirius leaned down and whispered something Coral's ear that made her blush scarlet. "I hate you Black," she mumbled as she then turned to cursing in Spanish.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

Around the time where everyone had fallen asleep, Coral walked out of the room to go find one of those pots they had. The woman would come around later taking the bucket out of the thing and clean it. It was an okay hotel, and would probably be 5 stars if there was a critic to rate it. Something touched her shoulder as she reached for her wand. She pulled it out and turned to face the person.

"Black!" Coral said as she glared at him, "I thought you would know better than to sneak up on me you bastard." She hissed as she tucked her wand back in her dress pocket. "I thought you would have better sense than to show your wand out in Muggle territory, Coral," Sirius said as he smirked. "Well, what /are/ you doing out here." Coral asked in a hiss as she looked at him annoyed. "I came to see you," was all her replied.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

-About a half-hour later-

Sirius and Coral were still talking, with no shouting or cursing. Nothing of the sort, it had seemed to be a miracle as that was happened. "Well, I best get to sleep," Coral said with a yawn. Without any warning, Sirius leaned down and kissed her with one of his very, very well practiced kisses. "SMACK HIM! SMACK HIM!" Her brain told her, but her arms wouldn't obey. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the first cannon went off, with a big bang.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

**End Chapter**

**AJD/Halli's Replies to Comments-**

LJS4everandAlways2- I'll make someone fall in love with Jack, but I am not telling who. It's going to be Will and Elizabeth. I'm just gonna really screw up the PotC plot. OHYESH. That's the plan. Keep the basics, screw everything up. Coral and Sirius will not be together throughout the rest of the story. I gurantee you that!

WildWolfy- Oh thank you. -gushes- I hope this chapter meets your expectations. ;D I'd love if it does!

**Halli's Musings and Notes-**

Four pages again! SILENT LURKERS REVIEEEEEEEW!

**Credits- **

**No credits. (**


	6. Attack?

**-Why Don't We All Just Be Pirates?-**

**-The Story- **

**-Chapter Six-**

**_-Attack?-_**

When the first cannon went off, Coral found her brain working again instead of mush. She pushed him into a wall, breaking the kiss, to the dismay of Sirius. "Dear lord, Black! What the hell were you thinking," Coral screamed, her face red from embarrassment and anger. Sirius smiled flirtatiously and just looked at her. "It was a nice try Sirius, but I swear….." Coral didn't finish her sentence since the next cannon went off. Sending both of them onto the floor. "Black!" "Well sorry Miss Monya," Sirius said as he kicked his smile to full blast.

"THERE YOU ARE CORAL!" Lily screamed, her wand lighting the passageway to Coral's boots. As the rest of the group drew closer "CORAL!" Jessi screeched as she looked at Coral sitting there next Sirius on the floor. "WERE YOU TWO SNOGGING?" Lily said. Remus and James laughed at this thought. "Nice Padfoot, you really flipped that up," James said in a mock voice as he laughed. Coral opened her mouth as Sirius answered instead, "Why yes we were Lily Flower. Any problems." This resulted in Coral smacking him and the rest of the group laughing. Another canon went off, this one leaving a huge hole in the wall 10 feet down from them. "Oh SHIT!" Jessi cried as she started running.

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

"PETER! WAKE UP YOU FAT LARDBALL!" Coral screamed as she kicked his side. "THE TOWN IS BEING ATTACKED!" Peter sprung awake and ran out the door. "So where are we going!" Peter asked as he ran down the stairs. "Just find someplace please!" Jessi screamed from the first floor. "Where'd everyone go?" Coral asked. "Well Lily is meeting us outside along with Sirius and James. Remus is getting something. I'm seriously afraid for her." Jessi explained as they ran out the door.

Lily waved her hand as the other three met up with her. "Remus is going to try and grab us some supplies," she explained. James glared at Coral who was sending Sirius the death wave. If she could kill him, she would have by now. "SO what do we do?" Peter asked. James turned to Remus running towards them and all her could say was "Run. Pirates."

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

"Here doggy, doggy." The other prisoners cooed to the dog with the keys. "He won't come to you like that," Jack replied as he listened to what was happening with the world. He had been telling them that ever since he had been admitted to the prison. "Shut up Jack," the said as a few cannons went off. "What?"

XOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOX

A/N I screw a lot of stories up. Keepin zee basics. Screw up the rest. SILENT LURKERS REVIEW! It's short because my head hurts because I've gotten chemo less than 24 hours ago.

**AJD/Halli's Replies to Comments-**

DelilahEvans - How did you know it was Jessi and Remus? -le gasp- Well I updated for you. I'm so sorry this is so short. But my migrane is growing steadily worse and I really need to relax for a couple hours. I'll probably update tomorrow or in two days.

whiskeygurl007- Captain Jack shall play a brilliant part in this FF, but for right now, he is a minor character. So when Captain Jack plays a bigger part, we shall all be with glee! His debut will come sometime in this chapter or the next two. So keep reading.

WildWolfy- Oh yes, if it's a POTC crossover, we've gotta have Jack. I'll put in more Sirius, the pirate stuff later. ;D Keep on reading!

**Halli's Musings and Notes- **Review yee silent lurkers!

**Credits and Mistakes- **

**Credits- None**

**Mistakes-** _Coral and Sirius will not be together throughout the rest of the story. _

**Correction- **Coral and Sirius will not be together throughout the WHOLE story.

-END-

Next Chapter Pirates Life for LILY?


End file.
